Revenge always fails
by jenkin
Summary: Rin has set out on a mission to get revenge on Amaimon but to do that he has to wear a certain costume to try and trick Amaimon. (sequel to Playing with lollipops)


Rin yawned and stared at the board while he copied down notes. He hadn't slept well after that 'incident' because he was always studying nowadays. Rin blushed at the thought of what had happened when he didn't study. 'Why did it have to be with him? I hadn't even gotten that far with a girl and yet he did all those things to me,' Rin blushed and tried to focus on the board again. Rin looked out the window and stared at the clouds, class was just to boring. All he could ever think about anymore was his bastard of a brother, Amaimon. Rin hated the fact that he couldn't even fight back and was forced to let Amaimon all those disgusting things to him.

"Okumura-kun please pay attention to class," said Yukio. Rin looked at his brother then turned his attention to the board like he was told to.

Mephisto looked out of the window in his office. Mephisto was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to see Rin's adorable sleeping face anymore. He was certainly glad that Rin was 'trying' to takes his classes more seriously. However, Rin was distracted by something and kept looking out the window every day. Mephisto turned around in his seat and looked at Amaimon sprawled out on a purple couch reading the shoujo manga he ended up stealing from Rin. In Amaimon's mouth was his favorite candy, a strawberry lollipop.

"It seems Rin still isn't taking his studies to seriously." Amaimon's tail perked up at this new information, but he himself didn't move.

"Do you want me to do something about that?" Amaimon sat up and looked at Mephisto in anticipation. Mephisto stared at his cute little brother and chuckled slightly.

"No, Rin's brother Yukio, has already suspected something happened to Rin while he was gone. Gehenna will break loose if you show up and he sees you." Amaimon's tail sagged in disappointment but his face remained expressionless. Amaimon went back to reading the shoujo manga he'd stolen from Rin, but despite reading it he was bored. 'This story is so boring. I wonder why little brother likes these books so much. I want to see little brother again so I can play with him some more. However, if big brother doesn't want me to see him to it's probably for the best.' Amaimon got off the couch and walked out of the room.

Rin drew scribbles in his notebook trying to devise ways to get his revenge on Amaimon. 'I'm not strong enough to fight Amaimon, which was basically one of the only things I'm good at.' Rin looked at his scribbles, and stood up slamming his hands down on the desk in the process.

'That's it!' Rin looked at his drawing, he could make out a very unique outfit,'This outfit would be perfect!' Yukio glared at Rin to sit down, and Rin quickly obliged. The bell rang, and Rin darted out of the classroom, heading straight to the principals office. Rin slammed opened the door to see Mephisto sitting at his desk, in his gaudy white outfit, calmly sipping his afternoon tea. Mephisto set his cup down, with a smirk on his face that reminded Rin of the Cheshire cat.

"What brings you here Rin Okumura?"

"I need a maid outift," Rin said shyly losing all of his previous vigor. Mephisto was indeed not expecting that, he almost fell out of his chair he was so shocked. 'I could've sworn Rin was going to confess about secretly liking Amaimon.' Mephisto took another sip of his tea and smirked again, this is going to be interesting.

"Why exactly would you need a maid out fit Rin-kun?" Rin blushed, he didn't exactly want to say why.

"Revenge," Rin said quietly. Rin looked up,"Do you have one or not, you stupid clown?"

"That's not how you should ask someone to help you," Mephisto said angrily.

"Sorry," Rin said and looked at the ground. Mephisto was only slightly angry at the rude remark, but, he loved seeing Rin's dejected face, that's why he acted angry.

"I'll lend you the outfit, if, you promise to call me Onii-chan, from now on." Mephisto sat back in his chair and watched a huge blush spread across Rin's face. ' He wants me to call him Onii-chan? No way in hel- I mean Gehenna am I gonna do that.' Rin thought back about his plan for revenge, he had to be disguised to bring Amaimon the tea that he secretly put laxatives in.

"C-can you please lend me the maid outfit O-onii-chan?" Mephisto chuckled, how fortunate he was. He had two adorable younger brothers that he could easily manipulate. Mephisto got out of his seat and chanted some weird spell and a maid outfit appeared. Rin looked at it, 'This wasn't exactly what I'd planned on wearing, but it'll have to do.' Rin took the outfit from Mephisto and began to undress. Mephisto didn't say a word and casually watched Rin undress and dress up in the maid costume. The maid costume was to small for Rin's body frame. It clearly showed Rin's broad shoulders, and that he was lacking in the chest area, and of course it was extremely short. Rin, of course, didn't notice it didn't fit him, and continued putting on the fishnet stockings. He put on the black heels and noticed Mephisto staring at him.

"What're you looking at?" Rin stood up and walked around in the heels, with the skirt bouncing off his thighs, with every step he took. Mephisto continued to stare, it was quite a sight, considering, if Rin was slightly smaller it would've suited him perfectly. He chuckled to himself, Rin didn't even notice he wasn't wearing a wig. Rin walked over to Mephisto and took his tea adding a few pills into it. He grabbed the silver tray with the teapot on it and walked out the door. Mephisto didn't get a chance to tell him that the pills wouldn't work on Amaimon.

Rin closed the door behind him, he felt something was missing, he just couldn't figure it out. Rin shrugged, and scratched the back of his head, 'I have a feeling I'm forgetting something. It must not be to important if I can't remember.' He walked very slowly, trying not to fall over. He opened a few doors, but only came face to face with a redbrick wall. He sighed, he knew Amaimon was here, he just didn't exactly know where. He opened another door and walked into a green room with a bored demon laying on the bed playing with a ball and a sleeping hobgoblin on the floor. Amaimon sat up and stared at Rin, his face completely emotionless. Rin cleared his throat and walked over to Amaimon closing the door behind him.

"Sir Mephisto sent me to bring you a cup of tea," Rin said trying his best at acting like a girl. Amaimon grabbed Rin's wrist and pinned him down on the bed. Rin dropped the tray with the teapot and teacup on the floor.

"What the heck are you doing? You bastard, get off of m-," Rin said struggling beneath Amaimon. Rin stopped struggling and looked up at Amaimon's smirk. 'Crap, I think my covers blown.'

"I mean what on earth are you doing? This is embarrassing, please get off," Rin said in his girl voice. Amaimon put his hand on Rin's thigh and slowly took off one Rin's fishnet stockings and black heel.

"I'm doing what you wanted me to,"He said as he repeated the same thing only on the other thigh.

"I didn't want you to do anything," Rin said kicking Amaimon in the stomach, with his now bare foot. Amaimon stumbled back and yanked Rin's poor tail. Rin cried out and quickly grabbed his tail. While Rin was stroking his poor tail Amaimon used this chance to take out a pair of handcuffs Mephisto gave him several hours earlier. Amaimon pinned Rin down again and handcuffed Rin's wrists to the headboard of the bed.

"What the heck? That's not fair that's cheating!" Amaimon shrugged, he wanted to play a little longer than last time, and it was just simpler to do that if Rin couldn't fight back.

"You're the one who seduced me," Amaimon said taking off his tie then his vest and shirt followed. Amaimon looked at the sexy demon beneath him in a maid costume. He smirked, his little brother didn't even put on a wig. He took off Rin's underwear and stroked Rin's penis a few times. He sighed, the maid costume was cute but it was way to fluffy and kept getting in the way. Amaimon ripped the maid costume off Rin who was still trying to break out of the handcuffs.

"Stop it you bastard!" Rin tried to kick Amaimon again as he continued to struggle in the handcuffs. Amaimon simply grabbed Rin's ankle and spread his legs wider. Amaimon put his hand in his pocket and took out a bottle of some type of weird lotion that Mephisto gave him earlier. He paused, he was oddly well prepared, he shrugged and went back to playing with Rin. He poured a large amount of the lotion on three of his fingers and inserted two of his fingers inside Rin. Rin moaned at the sudden intrusion, they hit his sweet spot.. Amaimon smirked at Rin's reaction and inserted another finger inside Rin's ass. Amaimon moved his fingers around, so he knew exactly where Rin's sweet spot was.

" S-stop... not there..." Rin moaned. Amaimon hit that spot again and Rin trembled in pleasure. Amaimon undid his belt and took out his own throbbing member, releasing it to the cool air. Amaimon quickly thrust his huge length inside of Rin, causing Rin to scream out in pleasure. Rin moaned, as Amaimon relentlessly pounded into his prostate, his wrists hurt, but for some reason that made him more excited. Amaimon smirked at the loud howls Rin was making because of him. Rin's mouth was wide open and tears were coming down his face. Rin felt his end coming soon," I- i'm coming!" Rin came and shot his load onto his chest. Amaimon came soon after Rin. Amaimon took out his penis and walked into the bathroom to clean himself.

Amaimon came back with the key to the handcuffs and and took the handcuffs off of Rin. Rin's back was throbbing in pain and he was covered in sweat and cum. Rin took the sheet off the bed and stumbled out the door. Amaimon smirked, as he watched the poor demon limp down the hallway, in nothing more than a sheet.


End file.
